The Forest of the Three Tribes
by MyBuizelIsCalledBurt
Summary: The Pokemon in the forest all belong to one of three tribes, the Tribe of Figh, the Tribe of Psi and the the Tribe of Evi. Only recently has conflict started between the tribes, and the human boy that wakes one day in the forest with no memories only confuses matters further.


The senses came back to the boy one at a time. First his eyes opened, and he saw the greens of the leaves hanging from trees above where he lay. His hearing returned next and the sound of small creatures moving through the forest filling his ears. The smell that could only be described as 'outside' was strong in the air, and made the boy squirm; he wasn't used to the smell. He moved his arms to his sides and felt the fallen leaves and grass in his hands.

Where ever the boy was, it was new to him.

The boy pushed himself up with his arms, but sunshine shone bright through gaps in the forest canopy and hit the boy's face.

The boy fell back to his position, lying on the forest floor feeling drained due to the small action.

To call the boy a boy isn't entirely accurate. He _was_ male, but was of age where he wouldn't be called a boy anymore. He was a teenager.

As the teenager stared up into the treetops, he started to ponder where he was; although that soon stopped when he remembered his knowledge of geography was rather limited. He knew of his home town and nothing else.

_RCH_

"Huh!"

_RCH_

The sounds of feet stepping on leaves made their way to where the teenager lay, and progressively got louder. The teenager leapt to his feet, clearly sensing the danger that may come with the sounds.

"Rio! Ru!"

The two short cries came from the same direction as the other sounds, and reminded the teenager strongly of a Pokémon.

Through the foliage of the trees the teenager saw the shadow of a humanoid figure, one smaller than him. The figure had stopped to shout the cries moments ago, but now slowly moved towards the teenager.

The teen backed off towards a tree and rested his back against it. Nothing could attack him from behind, and he would see an attack coming from the front. The teenager had awoken in a clearing, and so if the rustling figures was to come out from the shadows and into the sun lit area in which it was headed then its identity would become clear.

"Hello?"

The first words the teenager spoke were these ones. Directed at the shadow in the trees, he received no response. Well, not in the language of the teenager at least.

"Rio! Rio! Lucario!"

"Lucario!"

The teenager shouted in haste, only because he recognised a sound. He quickly regretted his actions, and the teenager hid his face in his arms.

The shadow, or the lucario as it should rightly be called, moved into the light of the clearing at the sound of its species name.

The lucario stared deep into the humans' eyes, while the human teenager stared deeply into the eyes of the lucario.

The human (as he should now be known as considering the lucario was also a teenager) dropped his arms, but still felt nervous. Although the lucario was smaller than him, he knew the techniques that the Pokémon could easily execute.

"Luca! Luca! Ru! Rio!"

The human was now breathing even heavier. He had no idea what the lucario was saying, and in truth didn't want to know.

Before the human could speak again, the Lucario tackled him with great speed. This was the last thing the human experienced awake before he fell asleep once again.

…

Figh, Psi and Evi.

The three tribes once lived in the forest together, each having no quarrels with one another.

The tribe of Figh used powers from within themselves to execute fighting matches. These matches proved who among them were the strongest, and hence the leaders of the group.

The Psi tribe used the energy of the mind to learn more and more about the world around them. This group loved knowledge above all else, and through training there brain gained abilities related to extrasensory perception.

The Evi tribe were specialists in tricks and pranks, especially those related with the shadows and darkness. They were always the smallest of the three groups, and could never match the power that the Figh and Psi possessed, physically in the case of Figh, and mentally in the case of Psi.

The tribes made small contact with each other, but were always civil and peaceful. They would meet once every fifth moon cycle, to a banquet in the centre of the forest where the Psi group would share their new found knowledge, the Figh group would demonstrate their new abilities and the Evi group would present new tricks they had invented.

It was only two moon cycles ago that the eastern forest caught fire. The huts of many of the Psi tribe caught on fire, and the flames spread to the Figh tribe. Tree houses there were also destroyed, but the damage was nowhere near as back as the Psi tribes.

As the Evi tribe was not damaged at all, and some members of the group could perform simple fire tricks, the Psi group landed the blame on them. Riots between the Evi and Psi tribes soon broke out into all-out war. The Figh group at first took no part in the war, but were targeted by both Evi and Psi, and the three tribes were no longer in any way civil.

The War of Three tribes began, and didn't look like it would stop for a long long time.

…

The teenage human awoke once again unfamiliar with his surroundings. This time, he was inside and he was lying not on the floor but on a bed. The bed was made of branches, bamboo and leaves that held the wood. A makeshift duvet of tied together palm leaves covered the teenager's naked body.

The human wondered where his clothes were. He was wearing a orange t-shirt and blue long shorts. These were no-where to be seen in the small room the teenager found himself in. The room was small and circular, and the bamboo bed sat in the middle. The walls were made out of wood and looking up the roof was made of leaves. The teenager would call the room a hut, if he was asked by someone to describe the room. He looked out of the small window on the wall of the hut and say the trunks of trees.

Outside of the hut, the teenager heard feet hit wood fast. The door to the hut opened swiftly and at the door stood three figures.

The first figure was a blue humanoid, who appeared to be made out of stone. He was wearing a karate gi, which appeared to be also made of stone. He had a narrow head and a swift 'z' shaped eyebrow covering one eye. The human easily identified the Pokémon a sawk.

The next figure was a little smaller than the Sawk and stood in the middle of the doorway. The Pokémon had thick reddish-pinkish legs and a headpiece of the same colour. Its body and face were quite a pale colour. She was a medicham.

The final Pokémon was the only other Pokémon the teenager had met. The lucario from the forest.

A medicham, a sawk and a lucario stood at the entrance way.

"Medi! Me-medi! Cha medi cham!" the medicham cryed, hurrying to the side of the bed.

"Sa-sawk?"

"Lu-lu-rio."

The conversation between the sawk and lucario from the door to the bed ended swiftly. The sawk had questioned the lucario about something, and the lucario had replied quickly with a sharp statement. The teenager had no idea what they were saying due to his inability to speak their language.

The medicham rested its hand on the teenagers head, and closed its eyes to focus. The Pokémon started to hum, and it was safe to say the hum disturbed the teenager.

_"You are here why?"_

The human jumped when he heard the voice inside his head. The medicham held him down and placed her hand on the teenagers head.

_"State the reasoning for your existence!"_

The human this time made a bigger movement, and almost fell out the bed. The medicham caught him and sat him upright.

"I don't understand!" the teenager blurted out, "I woke up, got attacked and now I'm here!"

The medicham turned to the other Pokémon and said a few words in their language. The Pokémon then ran out the hut, leaving the lucario and sawk to watch the teenager.

"Hi."

The human received no response from the Pokémon, who just looked at the boy with freighting glares.

It didn't take long for the medicham to come back. She was carrying a small basket that she didn't have before. Inside the basket was a variety of berries and fruits, most of which the teenager had a hard time recognising.

The Pokémon took one particularly obscure fruit from the basket, and literally shoved it into the teenagers face. The human had no choice but to digest.

The fruit tasted like plastic, grass and lemons. The human could think of no other tastes the fruit could be interpreted as.

That's when he started to shake. He was uncontrollable cold, freezing to death. He once again almost fell out of the bed, but luckily stopped himself. The Pokémon just watched, sawk with folded arms and a look of disgust.

The human felt then felt cold and dizzy. As his shivered, his head shook. Slowly, the boy lost his senses.


End file.
